


Keep On Going

by LisjaEsenski



Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [16]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisjaEsenski/pseuds/LisjaEsenski
Summary: It had been rather uneventful compared to other national finals. So the rumour was true then, of course Dustin was so preoccupied with Serbia's Beovizija that he didn't even have time for Georgia. Georgia had been lucky that their national final had been scheduled the same time as Beovizija. Oto figured that for next year's event, many countries would try and get their national final scheduled for the same time as Serbia. If there even was a contest next year. If Dustin didn't destroy everything.
Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053731
Kudos: 2





	Keep On Going

Oto Nemsadze sat on the step outside and looked across the city. Georgia's national final, Georgian Idol, had just finished, and he had been crowned the winner with his song 'Sul tsin iare,' meaning he would be the Georgian representative at the 2019 Eurovision Song Contest.  
It had been rather uneventful compared to other national finals. So the rumour was true then, of course Dustin was so preoccupied with Serbia's Beovizija that he didn't even have time for Georgia. Georgia had been lucky that their national final had been scheduled the same time as Beovizija. Oto figured that for next year's event, many countries would try and get their national final scheduled for the same time as Serbia. If there even was a contest next year. If Dustin didn't destroy everything. Oto put those thoughts out of his mind for now, there was nothing he could do about it anyway.  
At that moment, he received a video call on his phone. He wasn't sure who the people were on it.  
"Uh, who's this?" Oto asked.  
"Hi, sorry," said the woman, "My name's Nevena Božović, and these are my friends, Željko, Dženan and Sashka! Um, so basically, I've just won Beovizija so I'm the Serbian Eurovision entrant! And the EBU gave me your number now that you're Georgia's representative..."  
"Uh... ok..." Oto said, he wasn't sure he liked the EBU just handing out his number like that, "What happened over there? Did Dustin-"  
"No," Sashka said, "Dustin didn't do anything."  
"Oh," Oto was relieved but surprised.  
"I mean, he was going to," Nevena said, "But Željko stopped him."  
"That's right!" Dženan said, "We owe Željko a lot for that."  
But Željko just shrugged.  
"Guys, don't thank me," Željko said, "I'm just in a unique position. Anyone else in my place would have done the same thing."  
"Don't be so modest," Nevena said, "But you're right, you are in a pretty unique position."  
That sure was an understatement. It was a very unique position to be in indeed. Dustin considered Željko a friend of his, so it made sense that he could diffuse the situation. But that didn't help Oto at all. Georgia didn't have anyone like Željko, someone who Dustin liked. Someone who could help them. Looking at the screen, it looked like the Beovizija entrants were all still in the green room. Had their show only just finished too? Oto hoped that didn't mean Dustin would be coming to Georgia next.  
"Hey," Nevena said, "Is everything ok over there?"  
"Uh... yeah," Oto said, "Dustin hasn't come here at all today. Hey, is he still in Serbia?"  
"No," Nevena said, "He isn't."  
"He teleported away after Željko told him not to hurt anyone here," Dženan explained, "But we don't know where he is now."  
"Oh..." was all Oto could say. This worried him. Was Dustin in Georgia now?  
"Don't worry, Oto," Nevena said, "I doubt he's going to bother with Georgia."  
"Yeah," Željko added, "Why would he?"  
Oto guessed that made sense. Since the two of them were at the same time, Dustin had chosen Serbia over Georgia. He just hoped they were right.  
"Thanks guys," Oto said, "I guess I'm worrying over nothing..."  
"Try not to worry about it," Nevena said, "I don't think Dustin will go to Georgia. Anyway, I just called to check up on you and what was happening in Georgia. We have a few more things to sort out over here."  
"Alright," Oto said, "See you in Tel Aviv then!"  
"I will, good luck Oto!" Nevena said, and with that, she ended the call.  
Oto put his phone back in his pocket. At that moment, he heard rustling behind him. Oto didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.  
"Oto, my boy," came the distinctive voice of Dustin, "There you are. I've been looking for you."  
Oto spun around. He was here. He was really here. He had come to Georgia after all.  
"Dustin..." was all he could say.  
"It is," the turkey grinned, "Sorry, I've been a little busy with my friends in Serbia. But I just had to see you. So, I heard you are Georgia's representative this year?"  
"I am."  
Dustin laughed.  
"Not very talkative, are you?" Dustin smiled, "But that's ok. You'll do your talking on the stage. And then Europe will do their talking with their votes. Good luck. I mean it. Goodbye now."  
And with that, Dustin left as quickly as he had arrived. That was it? Why had Dustin even bothered to turn up just to say that? Just to scare him? What was the point of that?  
As Oto walked down the city, he looked around. The place seemed so empty now. Of course it did. Dustin had attacked Georgia during the 2018 event for coming last in the semi final. For the crime of coming last, Dustin had killed 78% of the Georgian population. Nothing had been the same since then. If Georgia came last again... Oto shuddered to think what would happen. He knew that the country couldn't survive that. They had barely survived the last time. He couldn't afford to come last. But he knew that no one else could, either.


End file.
